Reliable
by KennnyPlusMe
Summary: Kenny and Karen are fed up with home, and they ned a place to stay. Will Kyle be their Silver Lining and help them? And what does a certain fatty think? Sucky Summary and Title I know, but just try it. T for South Park and abuse, and mabye sexual themes..
1. Chapter 1

**Le haiz. **

**So this is A side thing until Snowed In is finished, but I plan on making it a really long chapter thing, lke, over 12 chapters, If my motivation holds out :P**

**So ummm, warning, This IS South Park, and Kenny lives in a drunk home, so for a story starter, I'm bringng up the A-word..well, actually a C-A-word, or a D-A-word...**

**ABUSE!**

**SO the light-hearted should leave the theater immediatley, unless they wanna get...disturbed or something.**

**BEGINZ! **

**Oh and it Kenny's POV for this chapter,,,,,uhh kinna**

"Stuart, Get your job-less fat ass over here now!"

I sat in my room with Karen covering her ears as my parents fought down the hall. I cringed at the unmistakable sound of a beer bottle hitting an unknown surface.

"Make me, Bitch!" Came his dad's drunk voice.

I sat there on my bed with my sister, and tuning my moronicaly dysfunctional parents out the best I could, let my thoughts wander. I thought back to a time when my parents didn't fight as much, dissapointingly discovering that there was no such time, though lately it seemed that the arguments were more frequent and heated. I guessed it was because Kevin moved out for the reason Karen was in my bedroom crying.

I still didn't like reminiscing of the day Kevin left, because I hated him for it, and remembering it just made me angry, but inevitably, my wandering mind began to relive the events of that day.

_I had come home from Stan and Kyle's sleepover to yelling that could be heard throughthe front door. No suprise there. It was when I opened the door I noticed something different. Instead of my parents fighting eachother, they were fighting Kevin. And there was an apathetic look on his face, as if he were waiting for the morning bus alone, like he wasn't getting his ears blown off by high-as-hell parental figures. Then I noticed he had a glint of ecstactic relief in his eyes. Then within the minute I had been staring at the scene, half entertained, half dreading, I noticed Kevin was holing his tattered green suitcase, and then it hit me. He was leaving, leaving me and Karen to fend for ourselves, like a coward. His lips instantly curled into the most menacing scowl he could muster, and at that moment Kevin decided to look over. Right as I was passing him to enter the hallway that led to my bedroom._

And that was the last time I saw my shit-eating, son-of-a-whore brother.

"STUART! DON'T YOU DARE WALK AWAY FROM ME YOU MAN-SLUT!" My mom's shrieking voice practically shook the house, causing both me and Karen to jump, our thoughts interuppted.

That was it, I wasn't sit here and let me and Karen be their drunken state's bitch, like Kevin. I was gonna do something.

I got up, earning an 'I-know-what-you're-thinking-and-it's-a-bad-idea' looks from Karen.

"Wait her. Don't move unless I tell you to." I said over my shoulder to her as I walked out the door and quietly closed the door behind me. I walked down the hall taking one nervous breathe after another, trying to formulate a plan in my mind before I got there, and as I reached the end of the hall way, I chose Yell Some Sense Into 'Em strategy.

I spotted them wrestling over by the suspiciously stained sofa and banged my fist against the peeling wallpaper next to me, causing them both to look up.

"What. The. FUCK!" I demanded. This earned a confused mother look and an angry father look.

"You both have two children, huddled in a weeping mess in the back of your house, yet you continue to fight!" I yelled my voice growing louder with each syllable.

"Kenny, don't talk to your mother that way," My mother scolded.

"Please, like you give a flying fuck about your children or what they do." I challenged, suprisingly gaining courage.

_Must be the addrenaline...,_ I thought.

My drunk dad then started stepping towards me ominously.

"Don't talk to your parents that way you ungrateful brat!" He said gaining speed.

I saw what was about to happen coming, I just wonder why I didn't stop it.

The next thing I knew I was on my back and my dad was punching the shit out of me and choling me with my own orange hoodie. I just took it for a moment before I seized the opportunity to raise my knee and sucker-kick him in the crotch. He rolled off of me, in obvious pan when I storm back to my room. I stick my head in.

"Karen, get your coat and pack a bag, quick." I say stepping into my room to find my own little stash of Wal-Mart bags and stuff clothes at random into it. I grab my iPod and Karen's on my nightstand and meet her in the hallway. I grabbed her hand and walked right past my yelling mom out the door with her.

I whipped out my Go-Phone and text The first Person on my speed dial.

'Hey Ky, me and Karen need to come over. Now. That ok?'

I waited a few seconds before his text reached my phone.

'Ya, sure dude. I'll b waiting'

I would've smiled knowing I had such a reliable friend if the situation was different.

**SO? U liek?**

**Coment, Rate Blah Blah BLAAAAH!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, guys. I have just KILLED myself over OCDness over this chao, So it was taken down, and put back up. I revised it, cuz it was driving me CRAAZZZYYY!**

**So sorry bout last time, and enjoyz****  
><strong>_**~:~**_

As the adrennaline left my system, I realized the full impact of what I had just done. I simplified it down to three major things out of a million.

1.) I can't go back after a scene like that.

2.) What's Kyle gonna think. He knows my family is dysfuntional, but not to this extent.

And 3.), the worst one:

Ike and Karen go to school tegether. What's this gonna do to her social life?

I began to panic, with that uneasy feeling in your stomach that you get when you know you've done something that you probably shouldn't have done. And will he even let them stay as long as we need? I had no idea how his parents would react to the poor boy staying over, and the last thing I wanted to do was get Kyle in trouble when he was trying to help. I needed a job. I couldn't stay at Kyle's forever, if he even let me stay. _I'll only stay for a week. Tops... If he doesn't turn me down., _I thought. As I was nearing Kyle's house with Karen, I was still having doubts. I walked up to the door with Karen right behind me, hesitating as I went to knock.

I waited.

About 10 seconds later, Kyle was at the door, smiling. As always.

"Hey Kenny." He leaned his face around me to look at Karen. "Hi Karen. I told Ike you were coming if you wanna go hang out with him?" Karen just handed me her bag of clothes and ran past Kyle up to where she knew Ike's room was from past visits,etc.

Kyle just gestured for me to come in and closed the door. He glanced at Gerald Broflovski on the couch, who just smiled, and then he suggested we go up to his room.  
>I just nodded in agreement, trying to make my face utterly emotionless, though I'm sure some of it showed through. I could tell by the worry in Kyle's eyes.<br>He closed and locked the door behind us when we got up to his room and pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation.

"Kenny...What the Hell am I gonna do with you.?" He glanced up at me and saw that My face was a mix of confusion and...well, confusion.  
>He let out an aggravated sigh and dragged me by the wrist to his bathroom.<p>

"Kenny, look at yourself. What the Hell did you do?" He said, trying in vain apparently to be calm. I just looked at him for a moment before turning to the mirror he had just positioned me in front of.  
>Then I saw why he must've looked worried before.<p>

There was a deep red line across my throat from when my Dad had prctically choked me with my hood, and a bruise forming on my cheek bone and a nasty looking black eye on the right side of my face. I gently touched my cheek bone but retracted quickly, because it sent a shock of pain through my face.

"Ouch." I said a bit childishly. Kyle just dragged me back to his bed and sat me down.

"Ok, now tell me before I lose it. What. The Hell. Happened. To you." He said calmly, but sternly.

"I honestly have no idea." I said making it perfectly clear I didn't want to tell him. He just shook his head in aggravation. I could tell I was in for some kind of lecture, and I didn't really want him to waste his breathe on lecturing me on how it's important to tell the truth, so before he could start, I just asked the question I came here to ask.

"Look, dude, can I just stay here with Karen for a few days?" I said, apparently out-of-the-blue to him. He just looked a little suprised and nodded, and made some kind of 'mmhmm' noise.

"So, since you are obviously, against better judgement, not gonna tell me what happened to your face, do you want any snacks?" He said, obviously irritated, but still in his usual nice tone. I just looked up at him for a moment, confused why he wasn't yelling, and then just smiled.

"Yeah, snacks sound good." I said.

_**~:~**_

**Shoert ChaPTaH! R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo, dudes. Sooo very sorry for long update wait, but I think youll be glad to see I had WordPad now!^^**

**Oh, and before I go crazy, last chapter, you know, where I butchered the English language, when Kenny's looking in the mirror and he says"where my dad choked me with **_**it**_**" It is supposed to me hood. Sorry, It was bugging me, and I'm too lazy to take down, edit, and put it up again.**

**So I hope you like this I'm sorry chapter, and Ill make a Oneshot later today to make up for it as well. Here we go!**

_**Karen's POV**_

So here I was, in Ike Broflovski's room, helping him go over his Doomsday Blueprints.

Yes, Doomsday Blueprints, I was helping the little shorty take over the world. Well, really he only planned to use it if certain "Apocalyptic Circumstances occured", but I think it would be pretty awesome to use it now.

Then again, we were just a little young, and given my current dilemma with Kenny and Kevin...

...I give it just a few more years.

"-o here, or here?" I snapped out of my thoughts to hear Ike's voice asking me something. I honestley had _no_ idea what he said.

So I played it innocent and stupid, as usual, "I'm sorry what? I was thinking about..." _Oh, what would I think about, OH! _"Justin Bieber." I tried to say as shamelessly as possible, though some of it broke through. Ike just rolled his eyes.

"Anyways, as I was saying, or rather, asking, should the 'OFF' button/ Poison dispensers go here, or here?" He said, pointing to different parts on the prints.

I considered this a second.

"So, it should be obvious, Ike, put it next to the partical accelerator, here." I stated matter-of-factly, with a hint of smugness, sprinkled with sarcasm. _Just how I like my words..._, I thought.

Ike looked a bit taken aback by this statement. He stared at the prints a second, as if thinking this over, then nodded his head.

"Damn, Karen, you're smarter than you look," He said, smiling his Canadian smile._ Cute..._,I thought unconsciously, then snapped back to reality, realizing what I just thought.

What was I thinking?

I didn't...

Have the time to be...

Thinking about...

_Things like that... _I thought a little sadly. But it was true, I didn't. Trying to balance school with home was already too much of a challenge for me; I didn't need to throw drama in the mix, too.

I missed what Ike had said just then and brushed it off, whatever it was. I suddenly felt exhausted. Myabe the events of the day had finally caught up with me. I got up, strechted, and walked over to my makeshift pallet on the floor. I told Ike I needed sleep.

"Okay," he'd said quietley. he tiptoed over to the lightswitch and turned it off. He must not have been tired yet, because I heard his footsteps descend the stairs to his living room. I sighed into my pillow that had been loaned to me. I feel like such a jerk now that I had done it, just going to sleep without any warning. What a shame; I was actually having fun. Why did my thoughts always have to wander like that? I decided I wouldn't have chased him away in vain, so I turned onto my side and tried to think myself to sleep. Bad Idea Numero Uno.

I started to think about the events of the day, Thursday. I had gotten up, Ken had walked me to the bus stop, Stan, Kyle, and Ike were already there. I walked over to the bus sign with Ike, where we usually stand, while the older boys stood a few feet away, the fat one arriving. The rest of the day was mundane, dull, and overall, blurred.

It wasn't until I got home things got scary.

I had just stepped in the door with Ken, we were talking about various flavors of Monster energy drink that needed to be invented, when we saw the utter disaster our house was in.

Glass;everywhere. Strange liquid; in a giant puddle in the corner.

Screaming;check.

Ken and I were both startled when it stopped, and was immediatley restarted. So they knew we were home, and didn't even had the decency to stop. Ken looked a little shaken, and maybe even... Angry? Anyways, he led me to his room, and shut the door. In an attempt to drown out the noise, he turned his stereo on full blast.

No help. I couldn't help it, and I don't know why. This had happened plenty of times before. So..

Why did I have to cry right then. I had never let anyone see me cry. Ever. That was my whole reputation; Karen, The Girl Who Never Cries.

But there I was, crying in my brother's room like a helpless little kid. He jumped over to me on his bed and pulled me into a hug, and I was sure he was aying something, but over his stereo and my parents I couldn't hear him. He put his hands over my ears and we just sorta sat there for a while.

And I thought maybe this was gonna be okay.

Until he got up.

"Now Karen, don't move unless I tell you to, okay?" He said. I gave him a look, which went ignored. Comepletely. I didn't follow directions, of coure. I never do. I got up and peeked out into the hallway. He was yelling at Dad. Then they all got all angry, and Dad was beating up on Ken. I wanted to cover my eyes, to bury them in Kenny's sheets, but I couldn't tear my eyes away.

It wasn't until Ken finally got free of Dad that I ran back to Ken's bed and pretended I hadn't moved. The next events were all a blur of fuzzy adrenaline, but we got some clothes and took off.

I came out of the apparent flashback, and my face was wet. What happened, Was I hot? No, room temp. I put my hand to my cheek.

Tears. I was crying. This wasn't anything new though. I cried all the time when I was alone. I just layed my head back down, and silently cried to sleep I guessed...

**OMG, I was listening to "It wasn't me" while writing this, lol.**

**But anyway, Its finally done. I hope it turns out long...**


End file.
